Users of certain mobile computing devices, such as an application telephones or smartphones, can provide spoken input to their devices. For example, a user can press a button and speak a query “San Francisco Pizza Places” in order to be provided with a list of search results that identify pizza places in San Francisco. The user may also provide textual input, for example, using a physical or virtual keyboard. The mobile telephone may include a display device for providing a visual display of the search results to the user. The mobile telephone may also include one or more speakers for audibly providing information to the user. For example, the speaker may output audio from a telephone call or music.